


The Phoenix Gene Chronicles

by thewriterpoe



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: If there was anyone who would have the Phoenix Gene it was Taemin; the boy who loved to dance with fire.





	The Phoenix Gene Chronicles

Jonghyun tried not to think about what it meant that Taemin’s body temperature was elevated more than usual. It meant remembering how Taemin become Lord of the Fire Nation and that was awful. But it was  hard when every other moment he came into contact with bare skin, his fingers grazing warm porcelain as he dressed the new Fire Lord for his coronation ceremony.

With the neck button finally secured, Taemin was mercifully clothed and Jonghyun let himself breathe a little. Boners were an occupational hazard and lately he’d been having that dream where he wakes up with Taemin between his legs. Sometimes it’s the other way around. It’s messed up because Taemin had told him about the dream he kept having; the one that started with _her_ head between his legs – or was it the other way around, it was hard for Taemin to distinguish the dream from the memory anymore– and ends with her slowly burning to death as he fails to unlock the Phoenix Gene. His father was such an asshole: testing his son in such a cruel way. But if there was anyone who would have the Phoeniex Gene it was Taemin; the boy who loved to dance with fire; the boy who at the age of fifteen became one of four people ever to generate flame from chi. But the gene was a myth, a wartime story told to little boys and little girls about the meaningless death of their parents.

As Jonghyun draped Taemin with the scarlet robes of lordship, he hazarded at look at Taemin. The young lord was lost in one of the fire cauldrons that lit his bed chamber; dead eyes transfixed and a shadow of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. It made Jonghyun’s stomach curl. He only knew two of Taemin’s smiles: the one where he watched _her_ give an animated play-by-play of his fire dance and the one where he watched his father boil in a vat of larva. The smile wasn’t quite like the first but neither was it like the second and Jonghyun dreaded to find out what exactly it meant.

Trumpet blasts preceded the drawing open of the great oak doors. The Great Hall was adorned in hues of red and gold from the ceiling draping and ornaments to the guests’ robes and jewelry. Behind the throne the sky was set aflame by the dying sun. It was really a beautiful sunset but all eyes were on the young lord making his procession to the Fire Throne. And he was no less beautiful than the sunset. It was impossible not to stare. This was the one who defeated the Lord Taeyang, first of his name and most terrible of the Fire Lords; this whose face was all goodness. What cruelty lay behind those gentle, brown eyes? What villainy moved that wide, pleasing mouth? They were afraid of him. All of them. Except his mother. She beamed at him from the foot of the throne.  

Jonghyun wondered what Taemin would do to her if he found out that it was her who whispered to his father about the Phoenix Gene.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously obsessed with the 'Flame of Love' video. I had to do something otherwise I wouldn't be able to sleep.


End file.
